In the operation of an industrial installation IA, in particular, an industrial installation for producing one or more products, for example chemical, biological or pharmaceutical products, the reliability, availability and maintainability of the industrial installation IA have great importance. Therefore, as early as during the design of such an industrial installation there is the need, when planning the industrial installation, to simulate various possible configurations of the industrial installation in a computer-aided manner in order to determine the productivity P of the industrial installation IA with regard to one or more end products, in particular in the case of failures of installation components.
In the case of the failure of an installation component or of an installation module of the industrial installation, it is necessary, particularly in the case of chemical installations, to cause the latter to be restarted or to put the latter into operation again after a failure. These restart times for restarting an installation module can comprise a few hours or even days.